<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Consigned to Fate by feckyeswriting (firelord65)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26177329">Consigned to Fate</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/firelord65/pseuds/feckyeswriting'>feckyeswriting (firelord65)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Ben Solo Doesn't Turn to the Dark Side, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Comes into Inheritance with Strange Conditions, Complicated Relationships, Force-Sensitive Armitage Hux, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:22:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,121</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26177329</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/firelord65/pseuds/feckyeswriting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After many years estranged from his father, Armitage Hux gets a notice of Brendol's passing. His last wishes come with some strings attached, though.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe Exchange 2020, Star Wars Multishippers</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Consigned to Fate</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/platinum_firebird/gifts">platinum_firebird</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Armitage felt his jaw start to ache from how hard he was clenching his teeth. It was the cue that made him realize he had been staring down at the datapad in his hand for well over five minutes despite it bearing a rather brief message. He worked his jaw and forced himself to relieve the pressure on his teeth. </p><p>“Well? Good news?” Ben sat across from him at the table. Armitage shook his head, regaining his bearings. </p><p>“It depends what you consider good news, I guess,” Armitage replied slowly. When his master had pulled him aside during morning meditation and handed him the datapad, he hadn’t known what to expect. Getting private, urgent news from home was never a good thing. He should have realized that from the start. </p><p>Ben had followed him immediately as well. One of his hands reached out over the table and he gave Armitage’s a squeeze. “Whatever it is, I’m sure it’ll be okay,” he murmured. Ben’s big, brown eyes always betrayed how deeply he felt. Or at least that was how it seemed with Armitage. </p><p>Looking back down at the datapad, Armitage frowned. He could almost hear Brendol’s voice in the text. Even in his own will and testament, he was unmistakably demanding. </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p><em> To my son, Armitage Hux, I leave the remaining items: Any possessions from the previous listed storage lockups. The remaining sum in my accounts after the above listed distributions. The estate on Arkanis. </em> </p>
  <p>
    <em> The collection of any of the above items comes with the requirement that Armitage Hux depart from his study in the new Jedi temples and return to the family business.  </em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>“Brendol is dead,” Armitage offered offhandedly. It was the easiest part to digest out of all of it. </p><p>Ben’s face twisted through a series of emotions. Between them, neither had much love lost for their fathers. “Guess it was bound to happen eventually,” Ben replied. His thumb rubbed over the back of Armitage’s hand, though, in a comforting fashion. Concern resonated from the younger man. “How d’you feel about it?”</p><p>“How is one supposed to feel when their estranged father dies? Right now, mad,” he admitted. He threw the datapad down and turned to glower at the cabinet beside him. His heart pounded in his chest, demanding that he address the cause of his frustration. Swallowing hard, Armitage fought to keep from being overwhelmed by the emotion. </p><p>He hadn’t started at the temple at the same age as the others in their group. He was nearly five years Ben’s senior, actually, and just barely holding his own in the same lessons as him. But he could manage this, he told himself. He could hold himself together and let the feelings just… wash over him. The knot in his jaw kicked up again. He took a deep breath in, a long breath out. </p><p>“Why… mad?” Ben asked. </p><p>Armitage’s lip curled in a wry smile. “Because even in death, my father is trying to pull strings. Trying to control me and set me on his ‘right path’.” He gestured to the datapad. Ben’s brow furrowed as he read over the formal death announcement - fallen in the line of duty, whatever that meant these days - then the bequeathment. Then the condition. </p><p>“He can’t require that. It won’t hold up in court. Can it?” Ben said quickly. </p><p>“I guess we’ll see.”</p>
<hr/><p>Brendol wasn’t the only Hux who could figure out somehow to get his way. When the counsel from Arkanis sent a shuttle to bring him to sign the papers, Ben was right on board with him. Armitage hadn’t thought that he would need Ben, but as soon as the shuttle hit the landing zone at the temple his stomach had gone out from under him. Ben had simply pulled a packed bag from underneath his bed and clapped him on the shoulder. </p><p>When they left the shuttle at the port in Arkanis, Armitage was glad for Ben’s hand in his. “You know that things might not work out the way that I want them to, right?” he murmured as they travelled the familiar streets. The counsel had scheduled them to meet at the Hux estate. His estate, once all was said and done. </p><p>Ben shook his head. “You’re being negative,” he replied. </p><p>“I’m being practical,” Armitage retorted. “The documents were clear. I’m not…” He couldn’t bring himself to finish the statement. </p><p>“You <em> are </em> being negative,” Ben said with a sigh. “Your father can’t dictate what you do once you’ve taken ownership of anything. And if he does, well do you really <em> need </em> a house anyway?” He said it with a laugh. His eyes glinted when he laughed. Armitage swallowed hard and didn’t reply. </p><p>It was a small mercy that Ben didn’t probe any further. He was more than happy to chirp on and on about Arkanis, about their trip, about anything that wasn’t the impending decision that Armitage had to make. He didn’t try to push through the Force, either. Armitage always kept his feelings guarded, though he didn’t often feel like he had to with Ben. Today felt different though.</p><p>“I have to say though I have wondered what kind of place you came from. I didn’t imagine the rain, but I feel like I should have.” Armitage let him ramble on, nodding where it was appropriate but feeling more and more like maybe he should have asked Ben to stay back at the temple. The grip of Ben’s hand in his was getting hot and sweaty. </p><p>Just before they reached the front walk to the estate, Armitage pulled Ben to a stop. “Wait.”</p><p>Slowly, Ben turned to face him. He had a sad sort of smile on. “Please don’t say it,” he said quietly. He hadn’t let their hands drop between them. Their fingers curled tightly together, a threadbare link. </p><p>“If I don’t sign, then I won’t have anything left of my family,” Armitage whispered. </p><p>“Does it matter though?” Ben insisted. They both knew the answer to that, Armitage knew. After a moment of silence settled between them, Ben sighed. “I had to try.”</p><p>“I know,” Armitage replied. </p><p>It was his turn to squeeze Ben’s hand. Just for a moment, he let his guard down and tried to let his emotions seep into the Force between them. Armitage needed to let him know that this wasn’t an easy call. Ben stood an impenetrable wall, uncharacteristically unreadable in the Force. “It’s okay,” Ben said hoarsely. “I knew what you came here to do.”</p><p>“Why’d you come then?” Armitage asked. Ben’s response came with a laugh, like it was obvious. Of course, it should have been.</p><p>“You needed it.” Armitage looked down at their hands, still interlaced. For now at least.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>After several years of writing Star Wars fic, I finally dipped my toes in canon-setting Kylux! This was rather new for me, but these AUs were too good to not do. I hope that you enjoyed it, Burning_Nightingale! This was a lot of fun, even with the slightly bittersweet setup that I gave myself.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>